Letters to Linka
by Becks7
Summary: The Planeteers have some down time after a mission and take the opportunity to take in a few sights in Verona Italy, the setting for Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Can our star crossed Planeteers find love and a happier ending than Romeo and Juliet?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Planeteers have some down time after a mission and take the opportunity to take in a few sights in Verona Italy, the setting for Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Can our star crossed Planeteers find love and a happier ending than Romeo and Juliet?

A/N: My friend spent some time in Verona Italy last summer with her boyfriend and told me about some of the sights she saw. And while I was trying my best to pay attention to what she was saying, the whole time, I was picturing Wheeler and Linka on a romantic trip. I had some time to write it this weekend (long car trip, perfect opportunity).

Disclaimer: Wheeler, Linka, and the other Planeteers are not mine and are used without permission. Neither are Romeo and Juliet. The lines used within this fic as part of the story telling belong to Shakespeare...I texted him to ask permission, but he never got back to me. ;)

* * *

"Verona Italy…home to Romeo and Juliet," Linka muses as she looks out the window of the Geo Cruiser.

"You tryin' to tell me somethin' Babe?" Wheeler asks as he leans across the aisle, invading her personal space as he looks out the window with her.

"Nyet. As a matter of fact, I was not speaking to you at all. I was thinking aloud. When I talk to you Yankee, I will address you so you know when it is ok to speak…otherwise, shut up."

"Oh yeah. This place is sooooooooooooo romantic," he says as he rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat.

Once they find a place to land, Gi and Linka anxiously exit. Clearly this little side trip was their idea. Kwame and Ma-Ti voted no because they wanted to go back to Hope Island and relax. This left Wheeler with the deciding vote. He could tell from the look on Gi's face that she thought for sure he was going to stick with the guys. Linka hid her disappointment a little better, but she was thinking the same thing as Gi. Wheeler kept his eyes locked on her when he said,

"I vote for Italy."

Linka looked up quickly, the surprise of his choice evident on her face. Then she hugged Gi excitedly. Wheeler thought for sure his hug would be next, but instead, all he got was a small but grateful smile.

Gi and Linka had spent the flight looking at sights around Verona that they want to see. Kwame and Ma-Ti spent the flight quietly navigating, only speaking when necessary to give directions. Wheeler was listening to the girls' plans. He wondered if maybe he should act more interested, so that it looked like he genuinely wanted to see the city of Verona and wasn't just trying to get on Linka's good side.

"So uh…any good restaurants we should try?"

"Bozhe moy Yankee, only you would think of food when there is so much more to see!"

"Well, we gotta eat right? I just thought we could find some place nice, some place well known and a tourist hot spot…but whatever. I'm not really that hungry anyway," he said, suddenly wishing he'd stuck with the boys. He'd rather be at home on Hope Island, hiding in his room.

So now he finds himself alone in Italy. Linka and Gi went off on their own. Kwame and Ma-Ti did the same, neither group bothering to ask Wheeler to join them. He contemplated just staying in the Geo Cruiser, but he decided he wasn't going to let them keep him down. He could find plenty of things to do on his own.

He should have known better. He always manages to get in trouble when he's on his own! Well, trouble found him. Trouble in the form of two American girls named Rachel and Catherine, who are on a trip with their class. They latched onto him while he was checking out San Bernardino and have followed him everywhere since. He has to admit though, it's nice having them around sometimes because both of them are fluent in Italian.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Rachel asks.

"I have no preference," Wheeler says. "I'm just killing time until my friends are ready to leave."

"I say we go to Casa di Giulietta," Catherine says.

"Oooh yes!" Rachel agrees.

"What's that?" Wheeler asks.

"Juliet's house."

"Juliet? From Shakespeare?" He asks.

"Yes."

"I thought that was a made up story…you mean she's really got a place here?"

"Not exactly. You're right, it was a made up story…but it's possible it was based on a little bit of truth...a real family," Rachel explains.

"Ok then…let's go to Juliet's house," Wheeler says, trying to sound enthusiastic.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have reviewed. You're the reason I keep doing this, just when I think I'm finished! Glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

Wheeler's mood changes quickly when they get there and he sees his very own Juliet taking pictures from the balcony. While his new friends exchange curious glances as to what has caught Wheeler's interest, Wheeler moves to stand below the balcony and they follow, unnoticed by him.

Wheeler looks up towards Linka and calls out,

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Linka...err, _Juliet _is the sun."

"Well hello down there," Linka says as she smiles down at Wheeler, until she sees his companions. Her look sours and the tone of her voice gets colder as she continues, "Romeo."

Wheeler looks back to see what she's looking at.

"Oh, this is Catherine and Rachel. They've been my translators today."

"Translators? I have not needed any translators. Everyone here has been more than happy to speak English with me."

"Yeah well, you're prettier than I am. That makes you more persuasive."

She just rolls her eyes.

"Stay there, I'm coming up."

"I am getting ready to leave. There are other people who would like to see the view from the balcony."

"I'll be right there, Babe."

"Whatever."

Wheeler turns to his companions and politely dismisses them.

"Hey, thanks for everything. It was nice meeting you both, but I don't think my uh, girlfriend appreciates me spending my day with two pretty girls, so I guess I should go smooth things over with her."

A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

"Girlfriend? You never said anything about a girlfriend!" Rachel says.

"Umm, you never asked. Enjoy the rest of your trip," he says as he heads towards the entrance of the building.

Wheeler steps out onto the balcony with Linka and leans his elbows on the rail to mimic her position.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi."

"Why are you mad at me? You're the one that ditched me!"

"I did not think you would be interested in the things Gi and I were going to see. I know you did not really want to come here and just said yes for my sake."

"You're welcome, by the way."

Linka finally realizes that she never did thank him.

"I am sorry…thank you."

Wheeler nods his head, accepting her apology and dismissing any sore feelings he had.

"Kwame and Ma-Ti are pissed at me, so I couldn't hang with them and you and Gi took off before I even had a chance to tag along…so I had no other choice but to walk around by myself. I can't help it that I acquired some fans along the way. Where is Gi anyway?"

"We each wanted to see different things and since we have limited time, we decided to see what we wanted so we would not be disappointed that we missed anything. Then we will share pictures and stories…living…what is the word? Through each other"

"Vicariously?" He suggests.

"Da that is it…living vicariously through each other."

"So tell me about this place…Casa di Giulietta. What's the big deal about Juliet's house? Especially if she wasn't even real."

"I trust you know the story, considering you were able to recite a line…very impressive by the way."

"Uh, thanks…I was on stage crew in school. I have a lot of random lines from different plays memorized so it's not that impressive."

"I still think it is. Come on," she says as she takes his hand. "I will show you 'the big deal' about Juliet's house."

She leads him out to the courtyard where they stand in front of a statue of Juliet.

"The story is that the family that lived here was named Capuleti…the inspiration for the Capulet family. In 1905, the city bought what was an abandoned, overgrown garden and decided its future…turned it into this. Rumor is that this was once actually a…" she pauses, unsure of what to say next.

"A what?"

"I am not sure of a nicer way to say it…a…whorehouse."

Wheeler laughed out loud and Linka blushed.

"It's ok Babe…there really is no 'nice' way of saying it. Best to just be blunt!"

Wheeler changes the subject and lightens the mood.

"Uh, is it just me, or is her right boob shinier than her left?!"

Linka laughs at his observation.

"It is not just you. Supposedly, it is lucky to…rub it."

"Oh yeah?!" He says as his wiggles his eyebrows and rubs the statue for luck.

"You must really be desperate, Yankee," she says as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, that's the most action I've gotten in a long time! So that's the point of the statue? Just so people can come here and feel her up for luck? Doesn't seem right."

"And yet you just did it anyway!"

"I don't wanna be the guy who went to Italy and didn't grope Juliet. And if I started having bad luck, I'd never forgive myself for passing up the opportunity!" He jokes.

"Bozhe moy…pig. The statue is dedicated to the joys of being in love," she explains.

"Cool," he simply says.

She takes pictures of the statue and they stand there in an awkward silence.

"So," he starts, unsure of whether or not to continue the rest of his sentence.

She looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow.

"'So,' what?"

There was no turning back now for Wheeler.

"Umm, have you ever…known the so called 'joys' of being in love?"

She contemplated for a while, trying to figure out how to put it into words.

"Nyet…I do not think so. And any feelings that I have ever felt that may have been close to love…they seem to bring more hurt than joy."

"Yeah," he agrees somberly.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Da…if you are going to ask me, it is only fair if you answer me."

"Right…of course. Uh, it's kinda complicated I guess," he says nervously as he runs his hand through his hair.

"It is a yes or no question I thought."

"Well, I have a yes **AND** no answer. I thought I was in love before…girl next door, high school sweethearts kinda thing."

"And?"

"And what?" He asks, confused at what more she wants from him.

"What happened? Or are you still…?"

"NO! Oh God no, that was yeeeeears ago. A life time ago it seems. Before I joined the Planeteers."

"So, what happened?"

At Wheeler's hesitation, Linka apologizes.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to pry. You answered the question, you should not have to elaborate."

"But I didn't really answer it," he says before continuing. "The Planeteers happened. I came to Hope Island and…"

Once he realizes she's expecting him to continue, he finishes his thought.

"Things changed. The long distance thing wasn't working and there was…someone else."

"She fell in love with someone else?" Linka asks.

"No…not her. I did…I think."

Before Linka has a chance to respond, a tourist couple asked,

"Can ya'll take our picture in front of this here statue?!"

"Da, sure," Linka says as she takes their camera.

"Thanks. We're here on our honeymoon. How 'bout ya'll? Ya'll look like newlyweds!"

"Nyet, err, no. We are just visiting. We just work together. Here Yankee, hold my camera."

"Yankee?! Are ya'll from the States? Well, obviously yer not with an accent like that, but you called him 'Yankee.'"

"Yeah. I'm American," Wheeler says gruffly.

"So are we…but not Yankees…God forbid!" The southern couple laughs. "The south will rise again, eh **_Yankee_**?!"

Wheeler is in no mood for jokes. A perfectly good conversation between him and Linka was interrupted…a conversation that he felt was going somewhere.

"The south is about to get a serious beat down," he mumbles so that only Linka can hear as he walks away.

Linka takes the couple's picture and walks over to Wheeler.

"That was rude," she admonishes.

"No, what they did was rude…interrupting us when we were in the middle of talking…calling me Yankee…especially when we were doing them a favor…" he rambles on.

"I am sorry," she interrupts.

"For what?"

"I never considered that when I call you Yankee, that you might find it offensive…that it can be used as a insulting term."

"I'm not offended by it. Especially when it's used by bitter rednecks…I'm proud of my country's history. And I know when you say it, it's just a nickname. Me being offended by that would be like you being offended when I call you 'Babe.' Wait…you're not offended when I call you 'Babe' are you?"

"Nyet…as you said…it is a nickname…a term of endearment," she says as she takes his fingers in hers and squeezes.

He smiles down at her and turns his attention to the bothersome couple who are now standing by the wall of the courtyard.

"HEY! Those people are vandalizing that wall!" He pulls his hand out of Linka's and rolls his sleeves up as he begins charging towards the wall.

"Nyet! Wheeler, stop!" She says as she rushes over to grab his arm. "It is ok…you are SUPPOSED to write on the wall!"

"What?"

"They are writing to Juliet for advice. Or some just write the names of their true love. There is even a group of women, Club Di Giulietta, who answer the letters that people write to Juliet. They give advice and are called Juliet's secretaries."

"People know they're not actually getting a reply from Juliet Capulet right? I mean first of all, she's fictional, and second of all, even if she was based off a real person, that person is dead!"

"Da, I know, her tomb is not far from here…I would like to go there next if you want to join me."

"Sure…right after you leave your message on the wall."

"I already did…before I went into the house."

"You did?! Where? What'd you right?"

"None of your business. Besides, I wrote it in Russian, so only Juliet and I will ever know!"

"Oh so Juliet speaks Russian does she?" He says sarcastically.

"She speaks all languages."

"I guess those are the perks of being fictional…being all knowing."

"You do not have to be fictional to be all knowing," she says as she playfully elbows him.

"Oh, right. I forgot I was in the presence of the biggest know it all!" He responds by putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side.

"Besides, love is a universal language. But since you are a guy, of course you would not know that!"

"Oh please! I'm a thousand times more romantic than you are!"

She stops and crosses her arms in front of her. He drops his arm from her shoulders, sensing her sudden mood change, and feeling he's about to get yelled at. It wasn't as bad as he expected.

"There is a difference between romance and flirtation Yankee."

"I see why you would think that…but did you ever consider that flirtation is just part of the process? The first step leading up to romance?"

She pondered that for a second and it seemed as if she was considering it. Then she smacked his chest and said,

"You can come up with an excuse for anything! Come on, let us go to Juliet's tomb."

"Oh yeah, Babe…a tomb...that's soooooooo romantic."

She pulls him by the bend of his arm and he willingly follows, just like she knew he would.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone...moving right along...**

* * *

The would-be site of the star-crossed lovers' suicide is about a 15 minute walk away. The tomb wasn't nearly as interesting as Wheeler thought it would be. The house and the courtyard had much more ambience. However, the church next to the tomb was nice.

"This is where their secret marriage was said to have taken place," Linka says.

"Cool. Nice place. Small and simple. That'd be my ideal wedding."

"Oh really? I thought for sure you would want a big event, a big party."

"Nah. It shouldn't be about that. The event shouldn't overshadow the moment…the meaning…two people promising to spend the rest of their lives together because they're so in love they can't live without each other…and it definitely shouldn't overshadow the bride. It's her day."

"Wow Wheeler…that is actually very romantic. I am surprised, and impressed," she says.

Wheeler, feeling like he's on a roll, continues,

"As long as I've got the love of my life, that's all I need. The big party is more for the guests…and I don't have that many friends or family. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't even care if it was just me and my bride…maybe a few close friends…the Planeteers. They are my only friends."

"Da, something low key. Like you said, it is all about the bride, and I do not like to be the center of attention. The less people, the happier I will be."

Wheeler resists the urge to drop down on one knee and propose to her right now. What would she do? Probably think he was joking and tell him to grow up and start acting seriously.

"Where to next, Babe?"

"Do you want to try one of those restaurants that you were talking about in the Geo Cruiser?"

"I never got to look into it. You shot me down because all I ever think about is food."

"I was teasing. I found several places to eat. One of them is close by. Are you hungry?" She asks.

"Well, at the risk of you telling me 'You are always hungry Yankee,'" he says mimicking her accent, "the truth is, I am very hungry."

"Me too. Horrible accent by the way."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It really grates the nerves!"

He dodges her hand right before it makes contact with him and then grabs it, holding it securely in his as they begin walking.

"Should we get in touch with Ma-Ti so he can let everyone know where we're gonna be to see if they want to join us?"

"Nyet," she says, which surprises him until she further explains, "I am starving and who knows how long it will be before they get here. I am sure they will find a place to get dinner if they have not already."

"Admit it Babe, you just want me all to yourself," he teases.

"I am still waiting for you to prove your 'flirtation is just one of the steps leading to romance' theory. Everyone knows you are an expert at flirting…so tell me Mr. Know It All…what is the next step?"

Wheeler is suddenly filled with hope.

"The next step is dinner," he says with a wink.

* * *

They arrive at the place Linka chose.

"Wow. Nice."

"We went to Juliet's house now it is time for Romeo's house."

"No way! It's a restaurant?"

"Da. This is said to have been the home of the Montecchi family, who were the model for Shakespeare's Montagues. It is not as much of a tourist destination as Juliet's house, but has been turned into a very good, atmospheric, and affordable restaurant called the Osteria dal Duca.

The restaurant is probably a little fancier than what they are dressed for, but once the host took note of their Planeteer shirts, he immediately accommodated them because he was a big fan of their work. He introduced himself to them as Franco and told them how he had been working with the restaurant manager to make the establishment more environmentally friendly.

"I apologize for sticking you back here in the corner, but it is the best I can do," he explains.

Linka knows it is his polite way of keeping them out of sight of other patrons who are dressed more appropriately.

"This is fine. Thank you for making an exception for us," Linka says.

"Yeah, you're not going to get into any trouble are you? I mean, we can always go somewhere else…no big deal," Wheeler says.

"No, it is an honor to have you here. Will the others be joining you?"

"No."

"Ah, I see. Some alone time for everyone's favorite Planeteer couple," the host mistakenly assumes.

Wheeler starts to explain before Linka is completely mortified

"Uh, we're not…"

"Nyet, we are all split up throughout the city, doing different touristy things."

"Do you have a camera? Would you like me to take a picture of you two?" The host offers.

"Oh, uh…da…that would be nice."

Linka hands him her camera and she and Wheeler smile for the picture.

"Oh no, this will not do…get closer. Get in the same booth as him."

Linka gets up and sits next to Wheeler, leaning back against him as they pose for the picture.

"Bellisimo!" The host says after snapping the picture and handing her camera back to her. "So there is no major eco emergency in Verona that I should be concerned about?"

"Nyet, we are just here visiting. Just finished another mission and thought a side trip would be nice."

"Well, welcome. I hope you both enjoy yourselves. Your waiter will be Roberto. He will be here soon to take your drink orders."

"Thank you."

* * *

They share a lovely dinner and a bottle of wine, compliments of their new friend, Franco.

Their waiter comes back to check on them and upon clearing their plates asks,

"Any dessert for you today Signore and Signora?"

"Oh nyet! No, thank you…I am puffed."

At the waiter's confused look, Wheeler says to him,

"I think she means 'stuffed,'" as he teasingly nudges her foot under the table.

"Da, sorry," she says sheepishly.

"No apologies necessary. I too have trouble with getting words right from silly English phrases. English is not an easy language to learn, but you speak it beautifully."

"Thank you," Linka blushes at the compliment. "You do very well speaking it also."

"Grazie."

Wheeler is getting slightly jealous of the attention being given to Linka by their friendly waiter.

"Hey Roberto, I'm not quite so _puffed_ …I'd like a piece of tiramisu."

Linka kicks him, hard, under the table.

"Ow," he says as he reaches under the table to rub his shin. "What the hell?"

"Durak."

"Back at'cha."

They wait in angry silence until Roberto returns with Wheeler's dessert.

"Thanks."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're good," Wheeler says in dismissal.

"Wait, Roberto, one more thing," Linka says. "We have time for one more place to go before we head home. Can you recommend another place we should see before we go?"

"Yes, the Giardino Giusti is a must see. It contains all the features of a typical Renaissance garden: geometrical layout of flowerbeds and hedgerows, fountains, grottos, mask, mythological statues, avenues of cypresses and a maze. Mozart, Goethe, kings and emperors have all visited this garden, which, for four centuries has been one of the most beautiful and well-visited in the whole of the Veneto. The garden, designed by Agostino Giusti as a setting for the villa which bears his name, is made up of three sections: a lawn, a wooded hill with a ravine and cliff and landscaped terraces. It is very beautiful and romantic. A perfect place to wind down your trip. I recommend it to all the happy couples. It is the sort of place where you can just lose track of time, strolling through the gardens, holding hands, and talking. My partner and I go there often. It is very rare that he and I both have the same day off though. You are lucky that you get to spend so much time together, working together and then still wanting to spend your free time together."

"Thank you. We will be sure to check that out next," Linka says.

"Here is your check. I will take that whenever you are ready. Take your time and enjoy your tiramisu."

"Thanks," Wheeler mumbles around a mouthful.

Once Roberto leaves, Linka waits patiently for Wheeler to say something. When he doesn't, her frustrated huff gets his attention.

"What?"

"Apologize!" She demands.

"For what?! You KICKED me!"

"It was barely a nudge."

"It was a kick, and I'm sure I'll have the bruise tomorrow to prove it!"

"Ok, I am sorry for kicking you…you big baby," she mutters that last part under her breath, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Apology accepted…now what exactly am I apologizing for?"

"For hopping to conclusions."

"Jumping…and I'm sorry. I didn't know he was gay."

"That has nothing to do with it! He assumes we are a couple. He would not have been flirting right in front of you. And I would think that **_you_**, the King of Flirting would be able to tell the difference between someone who is being nice and someone who is flirting! Or am I to assume that you think the two are the same? So every time you have ever been nice to me, you have just been flirting? You had hidden motives?"

"No! He was just…too friendly…and just because he assumes we're a couple doesn't mean he wouldn't have flirted with you even though I was right there…some guys are bold like that."

"Would you do that?"

"Flirt with you even if you were on a date with someone else? Absolutely!"

"Of course you would," she says as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, we finally agree on something! Now, can we drop this? I thought we were having a nice dinner up until recently, right?"

"Da."

"Good. Here," he says as he scoops up a forkful of his dessert and holds it to her mouth. "Try this."

"Nyet. I cannot possibly eat another bite of anything."

"Babe, you can't come to Italy and not have tiramisu."

He pushes the fork towards her mouth again. Once the dessert makes contact with her lips, she opens them and takes a bite, closing her lips tightly around the fork to make sure she gets all of it off as he pulls the fork out of her mouth.

"Good right?" He asks as he scoops more onto his fork.

"Da," Linka replies and right before he is about to take a bite, she grabs his wrist and pulls the fork back towards her mouth and steals his bite.

"Hey!"

"What? Not feeling like sharing anymore, Yankee?"

"It's not that…you should at least wait your turn!"

She laughs at the hurt look on his face and says,

"We should have asked for two forks."

"I don't mind sharing."

They finish up the dessert by Wheeler alternating between feeding himself and feeding Linka. After he pays the bill, they head to the Giardino Giusti.

* * *

Roberto was right, it was very romantic. There were many couples there, strolling through the gardens with their arms around each other or holding hands.

"Gimme your camera," Wheeler says.

Linka hands it over and waits to see what he's going to take a picture of. She's surprised when he puts his arm around her and pulls them close together, leaning his head against hers. He turns the camera towards them and holds his arm out.

"Ready Babe? Say 'spaghetti!'"

He snaps their picture and looks at the result in the LCD screen. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Da, perfect…you are not making a goofy face for once!"

"Yeah…I had a feeling this one was gonna be a keeper."

Wheeler hands her camera back to her, but doesn't remove his arm from around her as they continue to tour the gardens. To the other tourists, they looked like every other happy couple. To Wheeler though, this was the best walk through trees and shrubbery that he's ever had, and while Linka will never admit it out loud, she's enjoying herself as well. She allows Wheeler to keep his arm around her and even encourages his closeness by putting her arm around his waist. Occasionally, they would overhear another couple whispering, "How cute," and things about "young love." Wheeler pretended not to hear, but he would still secretly glance at Linka to see her reaction, and each time, he'd see her smile.

* * *

The time has come for them to meet with the others back at the Geo Cruiser and once their big yellow craft comes into view, Wheeler and Linka mutually release each other before the others see them. Wheeler didn't want to, but he knew it was what Linka would have preferred. Kwame and Ma-Ti seem to be in much better moods than when the trip started. It turns out they had found a few places of interest to them like the Mostra Permanante Africana, an exhibit set up in 1938 to educate Europeans about the culture of the people of Africa, and Laboratorio di Biologia Sotterranea, which focuses on the study of biospelaeology, the study of underground life. Linka and Gi excitedly exchange stories and cameras so they can scan through the pictures they each took.

"Oh! How cute!" Gi exclaims as she holds up the camera to reveal the picture of Wheeler and Linka in the restaurant. "Where is this?!"

"Romeo's house," Wheeler says.

"It is a restaurant called Osteria dal Duca," Linka explains. "The host, Franco, is a big fan of the Planeteers. He offered to take our picture. He also seemed a little disappointed that the rest of you would not be joining us."

"And interrupt your romantic dinner?" Gi teases.

"It was not romantic!" Linka argues.

"Yeah right!" Gi coos while Kwame and Ma-Ti laugh.

"It was not! We even managed to have a fight!" Linka admits.

"It's true, see?" Wheeler says as he pulls up the pant leg of his jeans to reveal the mark left by Linka when she kicked him.

"Bozhe moy Yankee! I really did get you good!"

"I told you!" He pouts.

"I am so so sooooo sorry! I did not mean to hurt you. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it looks worse than it is…but you can make it up to me if you'd like," he jokes to make her feel guilty.

It worked.

"Da, I will. I promise. I will cook you dinner every weekend for a month."

"Really?!" He says, surprised that she's so willing to be nice to him…especially in front of the others.

"Da, and I will make you that dessert that we had."

"One condition," he says quietly, leaning across the aisle so that only she can hear.

"What is that?" She whispers back.

"I won't be eating alone will I? You'll join me?"

"If you forgive me for my brutality and want me there."

"I'll forgive you…and I want you there."

Gi had long ago stopped paying attention to them as she continued to look through Linka's pictures.

"Aww, another cute one! I like this one even better! It's so natural looking. Not like you're posing. And you're so...close! Where was this?" Gi asks.

"Giardino Giusti."

"It looks beautiful."

"It was," Wheeler says, looking across the aisle at Linka and winking.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive back at Hope Island very late at night (or very early in the morning). Wheeler, still in a trance from the day spent with Linka and unwilling for it to end, walks her to her cabin door.

"I'm glad I voted to take the trip to Italy," he says as he leans his shoulder against the door, blocking her from entering just yet.

"Da, me too. Thank you. I had fun."

"Me too. Thanks for letting me tag along with you and teaching me all that stuff about the possibility of there being a real life Romeo and Juliet…that was pretty cool. Verona is a beautiful city. I can see why Shakespeare chose it as the setting for one of the greatest love stories ever written."

Wheeler was regretting that his own love story didn't progress any further and was now coming to an end.

"I am glad you enjoyed it…I did not bore you with the lesson?" She asks as she mimics his position, leaning against the door, standing right in front of him, almost touching.

"You could never bore me Babe…I was hanging on every word."

She raises her head to look up at him and he lowers his to look down at her. They're so close. He can feel her breath on his lips and she's the one that closes the final distance between them when she raises up on her tip toes to kiss him. He shuts his eyes and savors the moment that her lips meet his.

She breaks away and lowers herself back onto her flat feet because her calf muscles were starting to ache. She was hoping and expecting he would follow her. She thought for a moment she saw a look in his eyes that hinted that he was going to kiss her again, but in an instant, that look was gone. She should have put her hand behind his head to pull him down with her, that way they would have never broken contact. They would still be kissing instead of standing here awkwardly, looking at each other, waiting, wondering what happens next.

Wheeler chews his bottom lip and is the first to speak.

"I uh, I should be going. It's really late and we've had a long day."

"Da."

Linka wondered if maybe she was wrong to kiss him. Did he not like it? Did she do something wrong? Did she misread him and now things were going to be awkward between them and he will feel weird around her, or he will politely, gently let her down easily, telling her that he's sorry, he doesn't like her like that.

Wheeler on the other hand is fighting an internal battle: to stay or to go? He said he was going to go, but has yet to make a move to leave. He wants to stay. He wants her to kiss him again…or maybe now it's his turn…or is that too much? Maybe she was just kissing him as her way of saying "thank you." For what? Tagging along? He didn't do anything special. He should be the one thanking her.

"Umm, thanks..."

Linka furrows her brow; _Did he just thank me for kissing him?! _She's unsure what to say.

"You are welcome."

That seems like the only logical response to his thanks.

"So, I'm gonna go then," he says.

"Ok," she replies, but wishes he would stay. She's really not that tired, despite their long day. She's actually more awake now than she's ever been. Should she ask him to stay? What would he think? She wasn't trying anything. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, and to be honest, the thought of what she would do if something DID happen, or started to happen, scared her. She had no idea what she wanted. She just knew that she didn't want this night to end.

"Goodnight," he says as he slowly backs away.

_Too late, _she thinks to herself. He's making his retreat.

"Goodnight," she responds sadly as she enters her cabin.

Wheeler continues to walk backwards, reluctant to turn away from her, and even more reluctant to leave.

He quotes one of Juliet's more well known lines.

"Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

Linka smiles at him as she slowly closes the door.

"See you tomorrow," she says.

"Yeah, I'll see ya then."

Once her door has closed completely, Wheeler finally turns away and walks towards his cabin.

_What was that? Did she want me to stay? Did that really just happened? She kissed me right? I wasn't imagining that…was I?_ Wheeler touches his lips; they feel different. They feel better than they've ever felt before.

* * *

Wheeler lays in bed, staring out the window at the moon, tossing and turning, his mind racing with thoughts of what could have been. _Should I have done this? Should I have done that? What did it mean? Was it just a friendly kiss? How long did it last? It seemed like a while, but not long enough. Should we talk about it? Should I bring it up or wait for her? I should wait for her…I don't want to seem pushy, or presume that it was anything more than just a friendly kiss. That's all it was…a kiss between friends. Two friends who just spent a great day together…in one of the most romantic cities in the world. One of those friends feels a lot more than friendship for the other…or do **BOTH** of those friends feel that way? Friends. More than friends?_

"AAAAAH!" Wheeler screams into his pillow, and then kicks the covers off. He'd made up his mind, he was determined to go talk to Linka, RIGHT NOW! Maybe they could go for a walk on the beach.

He looks out the window towards her cabin and sees it's completely dark.

"Of course it is you idiot. We've been up for almost 21 hours. She's fast asleep."

Wheeler decides that maybe it would be a good idea to write down what he wanted to say to Linka; to plan things out instead of his usual stumbling around, trying to find the right words. Maybe that would put his mind at ease and allow him to get some sleep…and maybe it would give him ideas of how to approach her, to tell her exactly how he felt. He dug through the desk drawers, searching for a tablet and pen.

Everything he wanted to say, he's forgotten.

"DAMN IT!" He says as she slams the pen down onto the tablet and rubs his eyes. Then an idea dawns on him and he becomes possessed as his pen flies effortlessly across the paper.

_Dear Juliet,_

_I have a problem. I think I'm in love. I thought I knew what love was. I thought I felt it before, but a few years ago, I met someone and the feelings that I have for her are unlike anything I've ever felt before. I'm at my happiest when I'm with her and miserable when she's upset with me. I try not to make her mad, but sometimes I think I try too hard to get her attention and it annoys her. But I try because I don't want to miss out on any chance I might have._

_But there's my problem Juliet…I don't know if I have a chance. Sometimes I think things are great and she feels the same way I do, but then I go and do or say something stupid and she pushes me away, and it takes a really long time to get back on track. Right now, I'm very optimistic. We just spent the most amazing day together in Verona. Well, I thought it was amazing. Maybe I annoyed and aggravated her like I always do, but I thought she was enjoying herself as much as I was._

_I don't think she takes me seriously. I think she thinks I'm only kidding; that when I flirt with her, my feelings aren't real. But that's not true. What I feel for her is very real. Sometimes it consumes me…like tonight. As I was lying in bed, all I could think about is her, and how I left her tonight. Tonight we kissed outside her door. It was sweet…innocent…and just once. It could have been more though. I could have very easily leaned in for a second kiss, but I wasn't sure if that's what she would have wanted me to do. So I left, but I can't stop thinking about that kiss, no matter how innocent it was, maybe even meaningless for her, it meant the world to me. If I close my eyes, I can still feel it._

_I want to kiss her again…and again and again. I didn't want to leave her tonight. I'm not saying I expect or want anything more to happen…of course I want more to happen…eventually, but for now, I just want to be with her. To fall asleep holding her. To wake up and see her beautiful eyes looking back at me. To have her smile sleepily at me. To feel her fingers drawing lazy circles on my body as we lay in bed talking about nothing, making plans for our day, how tough our last mission was, how the weather seems perfect for spending the day at the beach…whatever. Just as long as we're together._

_I take it back. I don't **think **I'm in love….I **KNOW **I am. How can I make her feel the same? How do I tell her she's all I think about? The one I can picture myself still being with 5 years from now, married…10 years from now, raising a family…40 years from now growing old together, playing with our grandchildren. No one has ever made me think that way before, Juliet. Usually my attention span is a lot shorter, but when it comes to her, she has my full, undivided attention. I just need to know if she feels the same, or am I dreaming? Is there something I can do to get over her if she doesn't feel the same? I don't know what I'll do without her, but if she doesn't feel the same, I have no choice but to let her go. I just hope me laying my heart out like this won't ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than to chase her away and have nothing at all._

_Put me out of my misery Juliet. Tell me what to do._

_Wheeler_

Wheeler folds the paper in threes, hurries to Linka's cabin, and shoves the letter under her door before he loses his nerve. A huge weight is lifted from him and he is suddenly very exhausted. He doesn't anticipate having any problem falling asleep now. As soon as he gets into bed, he falls asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**A little bit of naughty language in this chapter.**

* * *

Linka has been laying in bed all night, looking out the window at the moon. Soon it will be the sun. She can already hear birds chirping. The reason she can't sleep is because every time she closes her eyes, she feels Wheeler's lips on hers; every last detail, every movement, right down to the feeling of his breath slowly exhaling from his nose.

She keeps opening her eyes to make sure he's not there, the feeling so real. Each time she's disappointed to find that it's just her imagination running wild. Each time, she wishes that she'd open her eyes to find that he came back to her room, snuck in, and was intent on waking her with a kiss.

The island air is hot and humid. Maybe that is contributing to her insomnia. She throws the covers off and lays there. Doesn't help. She gets up and goes to the window. It's already wide open, but the air is thick and brings no relief. She wonders if it is any cooler by the water if there is a slight breeze is blowing in off the ocean? Maybe Wheeler would like to take a walk with her.

"Of course not, durak…he is fast asleep," she says to herself as she looks over at his cabin. No lights, no sign of movement. No restless Yankee.

She goes back to bed and lays facing the door, willing it to open and for Wheeler to appear.

"Bozhe moy!" She huffs as she covers her head with her pillow.

_You are being childish Linka. Grow up. Stop these stupid teenage fantasies. He could not get away fast enough when you kissed him. The only reason he was backing away slowly was because he was making sure that you did not try anything on him again!_

She throws her pillow at the door in frustration.

"Chyort'voz mi!"

Something catches her eye though. Next to her pillow on the floor. There something there. She gets out of bed to go check it out. It wasn't there before. She'd just spent the last half hour staring at the door. It had to have appeared there in the short time that she had her head covered with the pillow.

"A letter." She opens the door to find that no one is there.

Linka unfolds the paper and begins to read it, a smile slowly creeping across her face. By the time she finishes the letter, tears are rolling down her cheeks. Good tears, happy tears. This is everything she's ever wanted to hear from him, and more. She wishes he were here telling these things, but she knows that she's made it difficult for him and understands why he would be hesitant to say these things to her face to face. Still, she can almost hear him speaking the words to her. She reads the letter several more times.

What should I do? Do I go to him? Do I wait? Nyet…I play his game.

Linka goes to her neatly organized desk, knowing exactly which drawer has the paper, and which one has the pen she'd like to use. She chuckles to herself as she pictures what Wheeler must have looked like, searching his messy desk for a piece of paper and something to write with.

After careful consideration, she begins writing, her note not nearly as long as Wheeler's. She would like to say everything she has to tell him to his face. Once she has finished, she folds the letter, walks to Wheeler's cabin, and slides it under the door. She cannot wait until tomorrow and the quickest way for tomorrow to get here is to go to sleep now. She has no problem falling asleep, all the discomfort she was feeling earlier is no longer bothering her. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Wheeler wakes up really late in the evening, sleeping much later than he wanted, but clearly his body was telling him he needed to rest.

"Shit!" He hisses as he jumps out of bed. He wonders if Linka had been by to see him…or maybe she's fled the island.

"Shit!" He says again, wishing he had been up sooner.

He scrubs his hands over his face and bends down to pick up his jeans off the floor. That's when he sees the letter under the door.

_She returned it?_

"Shit!"

He walks over to the door to pick up the piece of paper…a different piece of paper than what he'd slipped under her door.

_Dear Wheeler,_

_Maybe she feels the same way. Go to the cove at 6:30. Wear a swim suit._

_Juliet_

Wheeler glanced over at his alarm clock. It was just after 5:30 and it was about a 15 minute hike to the cove. He changed out of his sleepwear and into his swim trunks, brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair to tame his bed-head before making a stop at the kitchen to grab a sandwich.

"Can't concentrate on what to say on an empty stomach."

He checks the time once more and continues on his way to the cove.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. And one more reminder, this chapter has some lines from Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare's words, not mine. I hope it's not too confusing to follow. And not that they're reading (at least I hope not!) but credit goes to my high school English teachers for "translating" Shakespeare so we'd "get it." I hope I was able to do the same for you guys! And to Jimjamrn and ReSch27, lots of time and research! It can't all be "fluffy" right? Gotta make it "boring" or "interesting" depending on the readers' opinions!**

* * *

When he gets to the cove, night is beginning to fall and the full moon is his only light. Linka is nowhere in sight, but Wheeler notices there is something etched into the cliff side. He takes a step closer and examines it. Someone has written something there.

"Dear Juliet, I do not know how to love him."

Wheeler traces the words with his fingers.

"That is what I wrote on the wall in Verona."

He's startled by the sudden break in silence and looks up towards the sound of her voice. He sees her standing on a small ledge about 10 feet off the ground, which the Planeteers often use to dive off when they go swimming in the cove, which is not often due to the time it takes to get here. She's dressed in her bikini and smiling shyly down at him.

He returns her smile but doesn't know what to say. The words she wrote are still running through his head. They are both waiting for the other to say something. He speaks another line from Romeo to Juliet. As they are standing now with Linka looking down upon him from her "balcony," it resembles that moment from the story.

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Just as Romeo did with Juliet, Wheeler really believes that Linka is angelic. An angel is "glorious to the night" because it appears in a halo surrounding and emanating from its body. When the angel appears, people "fall back," arching their backs, turning their faces to the sky, and casting their eyes upward so that the whites of their eyes show. Just as Wheeler is now as he looks up towards Linka. The angel moves with effortless ease, lighter than the clouds, more graceful than a ship sailing on the swelling waves of the ocean. Romeo, and Wheeler, speaks of all this as though he has actually seen an angel and is now gazing upon another one.

Linka thinks for a moment. She had been fascinated with Shakespeare when she was learning about English Literature in school. She had even memorized the balcony scene for a project. Her teacher was very impressed that she had perfected it, as the old English language is difficult for English speakers to comprehend, let alone someone who was just learning English. Linka was not surprised by her ability though. She was confident that she could do it, and determined. Part of her motivation was that perhaps some day, she would have the same feelings that Juliet had. Linka remembered the emotions she felt when she recited the scene for her teacher and class, pretending to be in love and wishing the feelings she was portraying would one day be real. She was not nervous to perform in front of a crowd. Now, however, with just Wheeler as an audience, she is terrified. Searching her memory, she's found the perfect line…but is she ready for his answer?

"Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
They say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully;  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse, and say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world."

Before Wheeler can respond, Linka continues, just as Juliet hurried along before Romeo could reply.

"In truth, fair Wheeler, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my behavior light,  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more coying to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered."

Wheeler remembered when he was working stage crew on the play, he had no idea what they were saying, but he could tell that the two characters were deeply in love. He asked his English teacher how anyone was supposed to understand Shakespeare. He told her that he wanted to get it, he just couldn't. She recommended a book that summarized what each verse meant in modern English. He went to the library and checked out the book. He spent all night reading it and the next day at play practice, he knew exactly what was going on. He even used that knowledge to impress some of the female stage hands. He had never been more happy about reading that book than he was now because now, he knows exactly what Linka is saying to him.

Juliet asks Romeo if he loves her, but she realizes she already knows what the answer will be, and that worries her too...just like Linka…so she doesn't give Romeo a chance to answer and tells him that she knows he will say yes, but goes on to say that "Jove laughs" at the lies of lovers because people lie all the time for love; it's just something we have to learn to expect and accept. So if Romeo swears that he loves her, he may be committing perjury. So Juliet knows Romeo will say "Ay" if he's just messing with her, and she knows he will say "Ay" if he really does love her, and she knows she will believe him, no matter what.

Caught between her desire for Romeo's love and her fear that he could be lying, Juliet pleads with him to be truthful, but again, doesn't give him a chance to say what she wants to hear. She's afraid that he will think she's easy and offers to play hard-to-get as long as it will make Romeo woo her, but for no other reason in the world, just as Linka had been doing all these years with Wheeler. Rushing on with the same thought, she tells him that she's too fond of him, too loving and foolish. Juliet has promised truth in love and asked for truth in love.

Wheeler continues with Romeo's lines,

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear…"

Romeo…and Wheeler try to prove his truth by swearing on the moon which was shining down on them.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

She doesn't want him to swear by the moon because it is constantly changing…Wheeler suspects that is something that has always worried Linka, that his feelings would end up changing as well. Just like Romeo, he needs to know what he can say to her so that she'll believe him.

"What shall I swear by?" He asks.

To which she responds,

"Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee."

Apparently she feels that for him to swear his love would make everything just too good to be true.

He climbs the footholds on the cliff side to get to the ledge she is standing on and takes her hands in his.

"Enough of the fiction and the fairytale. No more hiding behind Shakespeare's words…I don't want either one of us to be able to use the excuse, 'oh, I was just reciting the words, I didn't really mean it.' And I'm no Romeo. I'm not gonna stand down there and talk about love. I'm gonna climb that balcony and claim my girl." He puts his hands on her bare shoulders and holds her steady so that she's looking directly at him. "Linka, I love you. Those feelings won't go away and they won't change…except for getting stronger…if that's possible. Now…about what you wrote."

She looks down, unable to maintain his intense stare.

"What does it mean Linka? I had a book to help me translate Shakespeare into something more readable…but you…I have no idea how to read you. You '_don't know how to love him_,' him being me? Why not? Why would I be different than anyone else? Why am I so hard to love?"

"Because I do not know how to love anyone!"

"I know that's not true…I know you're capable of love…your friends, your family…"

"That is different. I am not afraid of being hurt by them."

"And you're afraid I'll hurt you?" He asks sadly.

"Nyet…not on purpose…but since I do not know what I am doing…it is inevitable."

"No offense Babe, but that's the stupidest thing you've ever said! I won't hurt you. We're gonna fight, we're gonna have arguments…but we do all those things now and we're still friends. We can do those things and still be a couple. It doesn't have to mean that we get hurt or things have to end."

"That is why I need you to tell me what to do."

"I can't. I can tell you how I feel, but I can't tell you what to feel. Either you feel something there, or you don't…so…do you?"

"Da…I do. I feel something…a lot of something. And that scares me."

He rests his hand on her cheek and steps closer to her.

"Do I scare you?" He whispers.

"Nyet."

He takes another step closer to her, their bodies now touching.

"Do you trust me?"

"Da."

His lips descend upon hers and they lightly brush against them as he says,

"Good."

Their lips glide against each other. She puts her arms around his neck and laces her fingers through his hair. The hand that isn't cradling her face is now resting on her hip and slipping behind to the small of her back and pulling her closer to him.

He takes a few more steps forward, pushing her backwards so that her back is against the side of the cliff. She lets her hands drop from around his neck, down his broad chest, and over his well defined abs. He presses his body against hers, pinning her between him and the rock wall behind her.

In order to give them time to catch their breath, Wheeler moves from her lips to her neck, pressing his mouth to her pulse, feeling it beat against his lips and tongue.

Her breath hitches as he moves across her collarbone, to the other side of her neck, following the pulsating vein upwards until moving to her ear.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," he says softly.

She shakes her head.

"Nyet. Do not stop."

"You like that?"

"Da…you are…very good."

"I'm inspired," he says as he brushes her hair away from her face.

"I wish…I wish I knew how to…what to do to make you feel the way you are making me feel."

"You don't need to know anything. You've always made me feel this way. Just do what feels right."

She stretches up to bring her lips into contact with his once again. He lets her take control this time. She takes his hand and leads him to the edge of the ledge they're standing on.

"I think we could both use a cool swim," she suggests.

She dives in and once she surfaces, he follows. They swim towards the shallow waters of the cove. He holds her in his arms, her arms wrapped around Wheeler's neck. He sits down at the water's edge and brings her with him as she straddles his hips. Wheeler leans back, his hands bracing himself, and he smiles at her.

"What?" She asks.

He shakes his head, his eyes sparkling, yet dark with desire.

"What?" She asks again with a nervous giggle.

"You. You're beautiful. I just wanna look at you. Watch you. Memorize every moment so when I wake up, I'll remember this dream."

"Do not say that Wheeler. Do not say it is a dream. Because if it is, I do not want either of us to wake up from it."

"Me neither."

They sit there, looking at each other, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Wheeler…" Linka says, trying to get him to be the one that continues.

"Kiss me," he says.

"Come here," she replies, trying to get him to sit up because she's afraid that if she leans into him, it will be too much weight for him to support.

"You come here. Kiss me," he whispers.

"I cannot reach!" She protests, although giggling.

"Kiss what you can reach."

"Wheeleeeeer…" she whines. "I cannot…I feel awkward with you just watching me like this."

"Fine," he says as he closes his eyes and smiles. "Kiss me."

She leans forward and presses her lips to his sternum, keeping her eyes on him to make sure his eyes remain closed. She moves further up to his neck, trying to get to his lips, but each time she gets close, he leans further back so she slides further up his torso. Soon he is laying flat on his back and she is straddling his midsection. He has no where else to go. He slides his hands up her back, savoring the feel of her skin under his fingers, lightly tracing her ribcage. She leans over him, her nose brushing his. He's waiting for her to bring her lips down to his, but she never does. He opens his eyes to see her staring down at him, a roguish grin on her face.

"Kiss me," she says.

He tilts his head upwards until their lips meet, locking together as they frantically kiss. His hands slip around to her stomach, roaming upwards to gently massage her breasts. She gasps and moans into his mouth. He stops what he's doing and pulls away slightly.

"Nyet. Do not stop," she pants, quickly closing the short distance he put between them and resuming their kiss.

"Ok," he murmurs against her lips as he continues to caress her through the fabric of her bikini. "For luck…like the statue."

She laughs and pulls away momentarily to roll her eyes at him. "Only you would think about that now!"

"Hey, when I did it to the statue, I was pretending it was you anyway!" He teases as he pulls her back down to his lips and lets his hands continue the exploration of her curves.

Not to be outdone, Linka is also letting her hands roam over his body; tangling in his hair, brushing over his chest and down his sides. She runs her hands up his chest and neck to caress his face, taking it in her hands as she seals her mouth to his, following his lead when he opens it wider to deepen their kiss and allowing their tongues to mingle.

He puts his hands behind her to rest on her backside before gently rolling her underneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he braces himself between them. Eventually they move out of the shallow waters at the edge of the cove and onto drier land, kissing, exploring, and marking each other for hours, stopping just short of making love under the light of the full moon.

"I want this so bad, Babe…but not yet. It's too soon."

"Too soon…? I thought we have been waiting years for this moment."

"I've been waiting years to tell you that I love you…and to hear it back."

He said it to her, but she never said it back...as Juliet, yes, but not as Linka.

"I love you Wheeler. I do. I cannot remember a time when I did not. I have felt this way for years. I was just too afraid…I was unsure how to tell you."

"And now here we are. You know how I feel, I know how you feel. We just spent all day yesterday together in one of the most romantic cities in the world…and now we're here, rolling around half naked in our swimming suits on the ground of the jungle…I just want everything to be perfect."

"Me too…which is why I am glad we stopped," she admits.

"We should probably get back to our cabins…if the others were looking for us…"

"…and they came out here and saw this…" she continues his train of thought.

"Yeah…I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"I am not embarrassed of you…of us. I want them to know about us…that we are together…I just do not want them to know _WHEN _we are together…that moment is for us and us alone."

"I agree," he says.

* * *

They walk back to their cabins, Wheeler escorting Linka to her door where he presses her body between his and the door as he gives her a lingering goodnight kiss.

He pulls away and whispers against her lips,

"I should go."

"Da," she replies, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"You're making it hard," he mumbles against her neck. "To leave, I mean…hard to leave."

"I know. I know," she says, locking her gaze with his and stroking his cheek.

"I'm gonna go now," he says but makes no attempt to leave.

"Ok."

"I love you," he says, kissing her cheek and then making his way to her lips.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight Babe."

"Goodnight Yankee."

Wheeler finally begins to walk away until she calls out to him.

"And Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"I have never…"

"I know…I mean…I figured. That's why I want to make sure you're ready…that it's special…I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I do not take this lightly. This is a big deal and…I always wanted it to be with someone I love…and now I know it will be. Someone who…I will…who wants to…"

She struggles to find the words. How does she tell him that she's been waiting until she found someone she wanted to be with for the rest of her life…and someone who wanted to be with her.

"It's ok Babe," he says as he strokes her hair. "You can tell me."

"I want to be with you Wheeler…but I have to be sure we are 100 percent committed to each other before we…make love."

"I am. I love you. Only you."

He wasn't getting it. Time to call upon the Bard once again.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honorable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world."

"I love you Linka. I don't need to wait until tomorrow…I can't wait until tomorrow. I love you and I want to marry you…to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'll be the one following _YOU _everywhere."

He gets down on his knee and takes her hand.

"I don't have a ring. I'll get one…but for now, this will have to do," he says as he removes her Planeteer ring from her right index finger and places it on her left ring finger. "Linka, will you marry me?"

"Wheeler? Do not make a joke of this!"

"I'm not. I'm being dead serious. I love you. I want to be with you...in every way possible...forever. Will you marry me?"

"Da!" she exclaims as she grabs his arms and pulls him up. "And I do not need a ring. All I need is you."

"You have me. You always have."

"And I did not mean to pressure you into proposing…I did not really mean that I needed an answer by tomorrow…I just wanted a serious commitment before we…"

He doesn't let her finish.

"You didn't pressure me. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I will marry you. Just say when and where."

"I know of a great little church in Verona…how soon can you be ready?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he confirms.

"Let me get dressed. I'll meet you at the Geo Cruiser!"

"Should I tell the others?"

"I do not know…Kwame and Ma-Ti were not too pleased with our last trip to Verona…" she says.

"I think they'll be a little more open to this trip…now hurry up! The sooner you're my wife, the better!"

They both imagine what it'll be like to exchange vows at the little church, followed by more romance, a night full of passion. No, a lifetime full of it.

"Help me pick out something to wear," she asks.

"Babe, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding!"

"I do not believe in bad luck. Now help me!" She pleads.

Linka quickly begins packing. What exactly does one wear to their impromptu wedding and honeymoon?

While Linka is distracted by the task of searching her closet for the perfect dress, Wheeler digs through her dresser drawers, a wicked grin slowly spreading across his face as he slips something small and lacey into bag, unbeknownst to her.

_Babe! I'm shocked...and **PLEASANTLY **surprised! _He thinks to himself.

She pulls out a white sundress from her closet.

"For the wedding," she says happily as she holds it up for him to see.

"Looks great. Perfect...beautiful...but not as beautiful as the person that'll be wearing it...then it'll be absolutely stunning!"

"Oh Romeo!" She sarcastically gushes. Then, turning more serious, she asks, "And for the honeymoon?"

He takes a step closer to her, puts his hands around her waist, and pulls her towards him, a mischievous smirk on his face. He brings his lips to hers and murmurs, "Nothing," against them.

She lightly smacks his chest.

"What about going out to dinner? I was thinking we could go back to Osteria dal Duca and tell Franco and Roberto the good news! I mean, it will come as no surprise to them since they already assumed we were together."

"I don't know..."

Linka turns serious for a moment,

"Wheeler, you are not still feeling threatened by Roberto are you?"

"No! Of course not! I know he's not interested...not in you anyway...in me, maybe!"

She playfully smacks him again before letting him continue,

"I just...wasn't planning on leaving our hotel room. We've already seen the sights...I've got other places I'd like to explore," he says, his voice full of desire as he lets his hands drift downwards.

They begin kissing passionately again, almost forgetting themselves and their plans until Linka unwillingly pulls away.

"I should let you go pack. Do you even own a suit?"

"Yes, I own a suit! Whether or not it still fits is the question!"

"I am sure we can find something in Verona if we need to."

"I'm kidding Babe. I've got a suit and it fits perfectly. And if you didn't already think so, you're gonna think I'm the hottest guy ever when you see me in it!"

"I do not think it is possible for you to be any hotter than you already are! Now, go tell the others so they can pack too!"

"Yes Dear...geez, not even married yet, and you're already nagging me!"

He turns to leave her when she stops him.

"Wheeler?"

"Yeeeeeeeees?" He asks, pretending to be put off.

"You have made me the happiest girl in the world."

A smile spreads across his face. The biggest smile she's ever seen from him. Her heart pounds with happiness knowing that she's the cause of that smile.

"And you've made me the happiest, luckiest guy. Now, get a move on, future Mrs. Wheeler!" He says as he turns her towards her luggage and swats her butt as she squeals.

"I like the sound of that," she says as she closes the door behind her.

Wheeler smiles as he leaves to go find their friends to tell them the good news. She watches his retreating form through her window.

They both have smiles on their faces that won't be going away any time soon. They each sigh happily and whisper, "Thank you Juliet" towards the full moon.

* * *

The End

There's a movie coming out called "Letters to Juliet." I didn't want to use "Letters to Linka" as my title because of the similarities, but I couldn't think of anything else that I liked better (You know how you get an idea stuck in your head and can't shake it?). But the movie looks cute and I'm going to see it when it comes out (tomorrow). I'll let you know if it's any good when I reply to my reviews! The movie is about the letters that people write to Juliet (and some mushy lovey dovey stuff of course!)


End file.
